vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Optimus Prime (IDW)
Summary Born as Orion Pax, the robot eventually known as Optimus Prime would rise slowly but surely to fame–first as a law officer unafraid to stand up for justice, then as a great and powerful military leader who held the line against Megatron's Decepticons on Cybertron and across the galaxy. As the first legitimate Prime in many ages, heir to the Matrix of Leadership, Optimus Prime is revered by many and reviled by some, but always a powerful presence, in or out of battle. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 2-C, likely 2-C Name: Optimus Prime, Orion Pax, The Arisen Origin: Transformers Gender: Male Age: Over 4,000,000 years old Classification: Autobot Commander, Law Enforcer, Prime, Cybertronian, Point-One Percenter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts Master (Knows at least dozens of fighting styles), Weapon Mastery (Can use several different types of guns, swords, and axes), Transformation (into a truck), Large Size (Type 1), Can create energy weapons, Summoning (Can summon a titan through very specific conditions), Consciousness Manipulation (Able to send his own consciousness to his battle deck on the verge of death. Can send his soul and mind to the mysterious region known as Infraspace), Enhanced Senses, Extreme Longevity, Existence Erasure (Of purely evil characters with the Matrix of Leadership. Optimus once purified Megatron's systems of the Quintesson Pentius, as well as completely erasing the D-Void and the Dead Universe), Fire Manipulation (With the Matrix of Leadership) Limited Healing (With the Matrix of Leadership, as well as basic knowledge of medical expertise), Weapon Creation, Vehicular Mastery, Fusionism (Optimus can merge with Sunstreaker, Prowl, Ironhide, and Mirage to form Optimus Maximus, a powerful Gestalt), Knowledge in certain fields of science, Tracking, Size Manipulation, Life Manipulation (Through the Matrix of Leadership), Energy Manipulation (With the Ion Blaster or the Matrix of Leadership), Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Low-Mid) (Upon receiving the Matrix, Optimus was completely healed from critical condition) Attack Potency: At least Universe level+, likely Low Multiverse level (Can harm those who can harm him. Upon getting his confidence back, he easily defeated Nova Prime. Wounded Thunderwing, who was a threat to the universe, easily crushed Sixshot's said-to-be unbreakable armor, routinely fights Megatron) Speed: Subsonic movement speed with Relativistic+ reaction and combat speed (Comparable to Arcee, has dodged laser fire on several occasions) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Universal+, likely Low Multiverse level (Able to harm beings considered to be more powerful than himself such as: Nova Prime, Sixshot, and Monstructor) Durability: At least Universe level+, likely Low Multiverse level (Tanked a point-blank shot from Regenesis Shockwave. In addition, he has taken repeated beatings from characters such as Megatron. He once survived an encounter with Megatron's new B-2 Spirit persona, albeit barely) Stamina: Nigh-Limitless (Can fight and move, even with extreme injuries, cannot tire physically) Range: Extended melee range. At least Several tens of meters with the Ion Blaster. Universal with the Matrix of Leadership Standard Equipment: File:M-Deck-Blaster-Commander-01_(3).jpg|Ion Blaster File:2481213-matrix_of_leadership_edited_tf_all_hail_megatron_6.jpg|Matrix of Leadership File:13568936_1113212648725376_7255853407411978687_o_(2).jpg|Energon Axe *'Ion Blaster' The ion blaster is a laser rifle and the primary weapon of Optimus Prime. It shoots rather rapidly and can usually one-shot the average Cybertronian. *'Matrix of Leadership' The Matrix was created by Primus, and passed onto the Knights of Cybertron when they left to explore new worlds. Legend says that they called it the "Creation Matrix" for the life-giving abilities they believed its connection to Vector Sigma granted it. It grants Optimus limited healing and existence erasure (of evil beings). *'Energon Axe' Optimus Prime can create a powerful axe made of pure energy. It is equivalent in power to Megatron's Energy Mace. Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (Capable of leading thousands of battlefronts at once, Has been able to counter-strategy Megatron for four million years. In addition, he has limited knowledge of science and medical expertise. He is able to deduce the cause of a Cybertronian's death in a matter of seconds) Weaknesses: None notable Gallery Others Notable Victories: Grimlock (IDW) (Transformers) Grimlock's Profile Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Transformers Category:Autobots Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Leaders Category:Geniuses Category:Good Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Axe Users Category:Gun Users Category:IDW Publishing Category:Aliens Category:Robots Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Transformation Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Summoners Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Sword Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Healers Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Vehicles Category:Energy Users Category:Police Officers Category:Fusionism Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Military Characters Category:Life Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Land Vehicles Category:Vehicle Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Hasbro Category:Fire Users Category:Regeneration Users